Marauders Never Get Caught?
by ShuichiShindou07
Summary: Sirius and Remus a couple? Whose right? Lily or James? And just look at how they find out! ; lol. Rated M just to be safe!


**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new fic! I took a break from Gravi land (and my Cosmo gravitation series) and decided to write this. This is basically the Marauders Era version of "All You Had to Do Was Ask." I didn't want it to be exactly like my other fic so I had to figure out a different way to do it. I hope you guys enjoy it. James, Lily, and Peter are in this fic more than our puppies, but that's how it had to be. Just to clear things up, this fic take place around the very end of their sixth year. Sorry that it's so long. Anyways...on with the fic!!!**

**Warnings: not much, just some snogging and flirting**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing TT**

**Marauders Never Get Caught**

The Marauders and newly acquired Lily Evans were gathered in the Gryffindor common room for another uneventful evening at Hogwarts. Lily and James sitting together in one of the overstuffed armchairs discussing the perks of taking notes in class (James didn't believe in doing so). Peter occupying himself with quidditch magazines. Remus doing what he did best, reading in a corner of the loveseat and Sirius doing what he did best, pestering Remus from the other corner.

"Moony, I'm bored!"

"Go do your homework."

"I don't understand it. You know I can't stay awake in History of Magic."

"And let me guess, you want me to help you with it?"

"Would you?" Sirius asked, crawling onto his knees in begging fashion.

Remus looked up from his book into the face of his boyfriend. The two stared at one another for a few seconds in complete silence. Sirius smiled as he watched the other boy's resolve melt. The sandy haired boy sighed and closed his book.

"Fine, I'll help, but I won't write the essay for you."

Sirius jumped up and hugged his lover. "Thanks Moony!" He pulled away so Remus could get up. "I knew you loved me!"

Remus turned to look at the dark haired boy. He had a smug little grin on his face. The other boy gave him a knowing look and small smile. "Are you coming or not?"

Sirius winked at him. "Yes sir!"

Both boys made their way to their dormitory, Sirius nudging and poking at the more reserved boy the entire way.

None of this went passed the ever observant Lily Evans who was completely ignoring what her boyfriend was saying to her.

"So they finally got together...? I'm glad. I knew they would make a cute couple," she said to no one in particular.

James stared at her questioningly. He looked around to see who she was talking about. "Who got together?" he asked after not seeing any newly formed couples in the common room.

Lily gaped at him. "You mean you've never noticed anything going on between them? You must have at some point in time!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" he asked in desperation.

"Black and Remus."

Brown eyes just stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. It took a moment for James to fully register what his girlfriend had just said to him.

"Did you just say Sirius and Remus were a couple?"

The redhead nodded.

James shook his head. "For once my love, you are wrong. Those two aren't together. I would know if they are."

"No I'm not. They are together, I know it! And what makes you so sure that you would know?"

"They're two of my best friends and I share a dorm with them. Not much can get passed me."

Lily smiled at him. "Then what do you call how they were acting just a few minutes ago?"

"That's just the way they are. Nothing special. You're over analyzing things."

"Oh really?" she asked, getting off James's lap. "Fine then. I bet that in one week I can prove that they are together."

The messy haired boy stood up and held out his hand. "It's a deal then, my love. If you are right, then I'll...eat Wormtail's sock!"

Both gagged at the thought. The smaller boy on the floor looked up at them. "Huh?"

"Nothin Pete. Lily and I are just making a bet to find out whether or not Sirius and Remus are boyfriend and uh...boyfriend."

Peter looked at the two of them strangely. "What the-?"

James waved off the question; signally he would explain it all later. He turned back to his green eyed girlfriend. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. "One week James. We'll see who is right."

"What do I get if I'm right?" he asked suggestively. A small blush appeared on Lily's face.

"We'll discuss that later, just please don't eat Peter's sock."

She gave him a quick kiss goodnight and went to her dormitory. The speckled boy stood for a few more minutes contemplating their mission. He knew he may need assistance for this. "Wormtail! Come! We must form a plan to prove Lily wrong!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day didn't prove to be revealing for James or Lily. Remus was off studying and Sirius had quidditch practice, separating them from one another for most of the afternoon. That didn't mean that the other two marauders and Lily weren't watching them like hawks the rest of the time.

The three analyzed every movement, word, or look one made to the other. Both groups held strong to their beliefs, but agreed it was still too early to tell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their second day, the group was once again gathered in the common room. James and Sirius were engaged in a game of chess while Lily looked over her homework. Remus was lounging on the couch with his book, every so often offering a bit of advice for Peter who was struggling with one of his assignments.

James sat there in deep thought as something Lily had said kept on echoing in his head.

_When was the last time you saw Black with a girl?_

To be honest he didn't know. He knew that Sirius wasn't up to his old ways, but didn't know why. Taking a chance, he decided to bring up the topic.

"So Padfoot, dating anyone new?" he asked, making his move.

The long haired boy watched the board, never looking up at his friend. "No," he replied. Sirius moved one of his pieces and watched as it knocked down one on James's side of the board.

Brown eyes meet brilliant green ones over Sirius's shoulder. Lily gave him a 'what now Mr. Potter?' look before glancing over a Remus. James briefly looked in his direction for a few seconds, noticing him staring at the boy in front of him from over his book.

"How come Pads? You used to get with any girl that fawned over you."

Sirius shrugged. He cast a quick glance in Moony's direction before looking at James. This didn't go unnoticed by the other three. "I guess I just got tired of it. None of them were really all that interesting anyways."

They dropped the topic, but Lily didn't miss the small smile on the sandy haired boy's face as he returned to his book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the fourth day, Sirius and Remus had begun to notice the constant attention from their friends. Lily was more discreet in her observations. James and Peter on the other hand were not. The couple could feel their eyes on them whenever the four of them were together. They also noticed how their friends never gave them a chance to be alone.

"What is Prongs's problem?" Sirius grumbled while Remus checked over his Potions homework. The sandy haired boy scratched out a line and rewrote it for his lover.

"I haven't got a clue, Padfoot. I thought he would basically ditch us once he started dating Lily" he replied handing the parchment back to the other boy.

The long haired boy shook his head. "I just wish him and Pete would bugger off long enough to leave us alone for a bit."

Remus looked up from his parchment and grinned at the boy across from him. Sirius winked at him in return. Chuckling, they returned to their homework.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The investigations continued as planned. Still neither party had come to a definite answer.

The night of their fifth day Sirius and Remus were nowhere to be found. James, Lily, and Peter ran up the boy's dormitory steps once they noticed their absent friends. Lily sat on her boyfriend's bed as the other two tore through their room.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, dodging a sock that was flying in her direction.

James slammed the lid of his trunk. "I can't find the map or the cloak. How about you Wormtail?"

The plump boy wiggled out from under one of the beds. "Can't find either of them."

"Dammit!" he swore rather loudly.

The redhead giggled. "You ready to admit I'm right?"

"Ha! Like hell! They're probably off raiding the kitchens."

The trio made their way back into the common room to wait for the missing marauders. It was another three hours before they returned. Peter fell asleep out of boredom while the other two kept themselves occupied with a game of chess. Whispers and quiet laughs caught Lily's attention, who instantly looked towards the door. James turned around to see his friends climbing through the portrait hole. Both noticed their disheveled clothing and bright smiles.

"Where have you two been?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The two boys stopped in their steps at the sound of their friend's accusatory tone. Sirius and Remus quickly recovered and made their way over towards the group.

"I wanted something to eat, so I dragged Moony with me to the kitchens," the Black boy answered sitting on the arm of the couch.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "For over three hours?"

Sirius shrugged, his smile still glued onto his face. "What can I say? I was hungry."

Amazingly, no one noticed the small blush that formed on Remus's face.

"Well, it's getting late," Sirius yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Remus added. "Should we leave Peter here?"

Lily waved them off. "We'll wake him up. See you guys tomorrow! Goodnight."

The messy haired boy waited for them to disappear before smiling at Lily. "See, what did I tell you? They were in the kitchens just like I said they would be."

"For that long?" she asked.

He stood up and stretched out his muscles. "Apparently you've never seen Sirius when he's hungry." James leaned down and captured her lips in a lingering kiss. When he pulled away, the cocky smile on his face couldn't be ignored. "Goodnight love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their seventh day had finally arrived.

James rushed into the common room after escaping another saturday detention for McGonagall. He skidded to a halt once inside, barely missing a group of second years. Brown eyes scanned the room for a fiery redhead and spotted her flipping through a magazine.

The excited teen snuck up behind his girlfriend undetected. "So, ready to admit you were wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

Lily jumped about a foot in the air. James laughed. She turned and smacked him over the head with her magazine. Peter walked through the portrait hole.

"Ah! Finally! The three of us are gathered and will put all this to rest. Sirius and Remus are not a couple!" The dark haired boy exclaimed happily.

"Yes they are James!" Lily argued.

Peter leaned against the couch. "I don't know Lily. They haven't been acting any differently then they usually do from what we've seen."

"Then how do you explain Sirius not dating any girls?" she asked.

"Like he said, he grew tired of all the girls here. Which is understandable. He's dated almost every one of them," Lily shot him a glare. "Except you love! I would have killed him if he had."

"Maybe he grew tired of them because it was something different that he really wanted?" she suggested.

James chuckled. "I highly doubt that."

The redhead crossed her arms. "I still say they are a couple, whether you agree with me or not."

"Fine!"

"Then there is only one way to settle this. We have to ask them."

"Where are they anyways?" Peter asked.

The two boys turned to Lily who shrugged. All sharing the same thought, they ran up to the boy's dormitory to retrieve the map. James was first to reach the door. He quickly opened it and stopped dead in his tracks. Lily and Peter bumped into him. Both looked in the direction James's eyes were glued.

There, on Sirius's bed, were the missing marauders locked in a very passionate kiss, neither hearing the door open. Remus lying on his back with Sirius on top of him, their hands wondering over each other's bodies. They watched as the black haired boy trailed kisses down Remus's neck and a hand under the other's shirt, earning him a loud moan from the boy under him.

James finally regained enough brain function to form three words: "What the hell?!"

The boys on the bed jumped and looked to where the noise had come from. They spotted their two roommates and Lily. All three were gaping at them, eyes and mouths wide open. They scrambled to sit up and straighten themselves out. Remus stared at Sirius, fear in his grey eyes. Sirius knew his eyes showed his own fear, but that didn't matter now. They knew this day would eventually come and they would face it no matter what.

"Uhh...hello James, Peter, Evans" the black haired boy awkwardly said.

Lily looked between the two on the bed and her boyfriend. She was sure that if they weren't so shocked, they would have laughed at each other's faces but now was not the time. James looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"How about we all sit down and talk about this before James faints," she stated rather than asked, moving the other marauders into the dorm. She shut the door and joined James on his bed. There was a heavy silence that filled the room as no one knew what to say. She watched Remus reach out for his friend's...no, boyfriend's...hand. Sirius intertwined their fingers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lily elbowed James in the ribs, urging him to say something.

"Listen James, this...this wasn't how we wanted you guys to find out about us," Sirius said breaking the silence. He noticed the pained look on his best friend's face. "Prongs, what's wrong? Please tell me you're okay with this."

Sirius's scared tone broke him from his thoughts. "Yes, of course I am. And I'm happy for the both of you. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner," the speckled boy answered.

The couple looked at each other briefly and then turned back to their audience. "We wanted to tell you when we felt the time was right and we knew you wouldn't freak out or hate us."

That last bit got James's attention. He snapped his head up and looked at his friends. "I'm not going to lie, it was a shock walking in on that but its not like we would have hexed you two or anything. As for hating you, how could you possibly think that after all the four of us have been through?"

"Well this isn't exactly smiled upon by people," Remus said quietly.

"Neither is being a werewolf, but that never stopped us from being your friend," Peter replied.

Both of their friends nodded. The couple looked at each other again with relieved, happy smiles on their faces. Remus rested his head on his boyfriend shoulder, Sirius laying his head on the others. Lily smiled.

"I told you they were a couple James! Look at how cute they are!" she giggled. "So, Remus, how long have you and Sirius been dating?"

All of the boys stared at Lily and her enthusiasm oddly.

"Umm...since September," he answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked him?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Because I was scared. It took me four years to finally tell him. Then when I did I freaked out and almost ran out of the room."

"But I caught him before he could and told him that I felt the same way," Sirius said. He wrapped his arms around Remus and hugged him close.

James stared at them. "So you've been dating all year? How could I have missed that?"

The sandy haired boy chuckled. "It's not like we could be all over each other in front of others. We kept did things on a smaller level when we weren't alone, but I'm sure you would have noticed if you had paid closer attention."

"That and silencing spells work wonders!" Sirius stated with a cocky smile. Remus gasped and smacked him in the arm.

Lily giggled as the others gaped at the couple. "Well James, looks like you have no choice but to admit that I was right." the redhead said teasingly.

The boy in question put up his arms in submission. "Alright, alright. You were right. Now I guess that means I have to eat one of Peter's socks."

"What the hell?" Sirius and Remus asked.

"Do it and I'll never kiss you again."

The messy haired boy stared at her. He knew she meant business by the look those green eyes were giving him. Remus interrupted asking what they were talking about, leaving Lily and James to sheepishly explain their bet.

"That's why you've been watching us all week?" Sirius asked. When James nodded, he threw a pillow at him. "You prat!"

"Now that all of this has been settled, how about we let Black and Remus have some more time alone and we go down for lunch? They can answer the rest of our questions later," Lily suggested winking over at Remus. James and Peter weren't given a chance to argue as the surprisingly strong girl pushed them towards the door. Warnings such as "stay off my bed!" were heard from both boys.

"Oh yeah James! If you ever get in the way of me getting laid again you'll regret it!" Sirius called after his friend. The lovers laughed at their friend's shocked face. Lily gave one last shove and they were out the door.

"I knew I liked you for some reason Evans," Sirius said to the redheaded girl in their doorway.

"You two owe me big time," she replied, pointing her finger at them with a smile. "Remus, I want details next time we're in the library." The girl winked again before reaching for the door.

The young lycanthrope blushed. "Uh...okay..."

Sirius didn't wait for Lily to finish closing the door before jumping his lover. Remus laughed, the long haired boy covering his face and neck in kisses. Just as Sirius was about to claim the other's lips in was to be a mind-blowing kiss, a voice interrupted them.

"Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yes?" he growled impatient for her to leave.

"I thought marauders never get caught?"

Both boys stared at her strangely as she laughed and closed the door.

**Ok, so that's the fic. I originally wanted to do this type of thing for my "All You Had to Do Was Ask" fic but it didn't seem like it would work. I thought about it for this one and I figured I could do it. I really hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it. There were a few sentences that popped into my head that I found hilarious and formed the fic around them. For example: "I'll eat Pete's sock" or "If you ever get in the way of me getting laid again you'll regret it!" I also loved the last thing Lily said. Be watching out for more fics by me soon! I have a really steamy one that I'm about to start that should prove to be rather enjoyable for everyone. Much love!**


End file.
